


Ooh Detective Lassiter

by JackyMedan



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Ooh Mister X meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: A Psych version of Kate Beaton's "Ooh Mister Darcy" comic because apparently I have zero impulse control :')
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Ooh Detective Lassiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/gifts).



Bonus lineart only version:

**Author's Note:**

> I already made 2 other versions of this for Due South and The Man From U.N.C.L.E. but now there's a third one \o/ (I only recently started watching this show and am only in season 3, but I couldn't help myself anyway)


End file.
